objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Sneak Peak at Free-Add Comic Animeverse!
Literally, the PEAK isn't a typo. PREVIEW KABLOOMBOOM.png|With ridiculous cutscenes... KABLOOM.PNG|Hey dude, I was wondering- WAAAAAAAAAAH! BIG JOKE.PNG|I finally licked the- WAIT, THAT'S NOT THE ACTUAL KABLOOM! KABLOOMBOOM.png|Epic Gags... Battery Negative.PNG|I'm going to punch you nine times, Mechy! KABLOOMBOOM.png|100% more characters... Frostfluff.PNG|Hi, Woody? Wood pose.png|LEAVE ME ALONE! KABLOOMBOOM.png|TowMatar Kills... DrawnIDFBLollipop.jpeg|Aya guys! Who- (gets zapped) Jawbroke.PNG|Nobody likes you, bwuddah suck! KABLOOMBOOM.png|Epic Rewinds... CODEY.PNG|Ay Kabloom! Ye wanna DO THE DAB? KABLOOM.PNG|Aw yea! (dabs) Delet mii plz.PNG|(delets kabloom) END SEEPER CREZO BEENS! FIREMODULE8.PNG|Hey guys! Like my armor? (crickets chirping for 10 seconds) I guess not! KABLOOMBOOM.png|(uppercuts delet this) Coming soon 4/1/18 to a Computer near you! Codey NEW.PNG|Am I one? No? I'm not a mega robot? Okay. (grabs an easter egg and opens it and accidentally eats eggs, which is what he's not supposed to eat) Jawbroke.PNG|Big bwuddah, you forgot to mention it's Easter Fools on that day! KABLOOMBOOM.png|REWIND! (rewind) Coming soon on EASTER Fools to a Computer near you if you have a real one and if you survive Easter Fools! And if it's gonna get lotsa yes's! Plot Kabloom, satisfied of the multiple defeats of Clone Printer and Clone Printer finally giving up, was taking a break, planning a "PuyoBall" game, which is basically using Blue Puyo to torture him for torturing them. However, little does Mechy knows that every ticking second of torture Blue Puyo, he is hearing tragic scenes of his past: from him finding the Gloves & Boots in his old school, from his sister crying when she realized that Kabloom is missing, that Kabloom got his extra petal from an injury from Mechy, that Four screeched him multiple times, giving him superpowers, and how he wished to get back to the planet Earth. Kabloom tries to tell Mechy that his grandma (Beanstalk) and his grandpa (Coffee) aren't his actual parents, but Mechy disagrees to agree with him. On the 100th hit, Blue Puyo started become more dangerous, with him first trying to swat Mechy with a brick, and trying to kick Jawbreaker in the face. That is when, on the 200th hit, Blue Puyo has gotten extremely dangerous, that he suddenly decided to grab Kabloom's older "sister", Weight, and Blue Puyo kidnapped her, only to create a portal which release Old, Humanized, Hawaiified, non-object, and dangerous objects... Battery has gotten aggresive than ever, wanting to destroy Mechy more than bully Kabloom, and the others getting weirder than ever; Blobby is starting to spit blobs everywhere, Gem & Ini are starting to start fights, and Nanisore is getting more annoying.... Kabloom, noticing that the Object & Jokemon world is merging, with the Clone Printer coming back. Kabloom and his friends must save the world, save Weight, defeat Clone Printer again, find out the source of the oddness, make new friends never seen before, slay big beasts, and even more, defeat the source of the oddness. Will Kabloom and his friends win again, or will they be defeated? Find out in FAC Animeverse! Rules Let's just tell you: I give credit to OAE. But yeah, it's way more dangerous: three warnings form a strike. How many warnings do you have to get? That's in the quiz. #Do not spam edits. (One warning) #Unfair locks are not allowed; locking it without a good reason (like mind harassment). (Three strikes) #If you think the character block is unfair, comment Mr. Yokai on the page to tell what's unfair about that. Either way, your argument may be invalid. (your argument is always invalid towmatar) #Adding/removing rules is unsanitary. Seriously. #Doing bad scene changes give you one warning. #Banned characters are not allowed to come back until unbanned. (Two strikes) #Three Strikes: you're out for one week. You're gonna increase it by 1+ day if you keep editing it while in this delay, and once it's 1 fortnite (FORTNIGHT), you are permentaly kicked from this comic. #TowMatar-only rule: You can't revive characters. This earns you two warnings. (although this might be unfair, did anyone even see TowMatar's actions?) Quiz Time *1. When was the Free-Add Comic series created? **A. 10/5/17 **B. 11/5/17 **C. 12/5/17 **D. 1/5/18 *2. Why was Free-Add Comic 1 locked? **A. Cruel rules **B. The creator got bored of it **C. People kept adding when it ended **D. Infinity said that Comics are unallowed on this wiki *3. Who is allowed to break all rules except for character blocking? **A. Laclale **B. Azuraring **C. TowMatar **D. OAE *4. Who was the first one to get strikes in OAE's Free-Add Comic? **A. Bowlingpinbox **B. TowMatar **C. Lightning McQueen **D. Elephant Emoji *5. What is the sequel to the Free-Add Comic series? **A. Kabloom & Guys **B. Free World **C. Mr. Yokai's Fantastic Stuff **D. Dank & Bank's Comic *6. What's my top secret wiki? **A. Fantastic Slimes **B. Jokemon **C. Super Book Things **D. This Wiki *7. What was Mr. Yokai's later comics like? **A. The same style as the first one **B. Action & RPG **C. Side-scroller **D. Horror *8. The majority of Mr. Yokai's own characters banned from OAE's FAC is **A. 0/3 **B. 1/3 **C. 2/3 **D. 3/3 *9. Who is the nicest? **A. AcEKim115 **B. MrYokaiAndWatch902 **C. IDK **D. None *10. Would I rather be destroyed by a squash or a Locust Swarm? **A. Squash **B. Not Squash **C. Locust Swarm **D. Not Locust Swarm Answers! (answer them first!!) #B - Not when I created the comic on my wall! #C - A was Free-Add Comic 2. #D - He's a FANTASTIC person! #Any - Seriously, they're all TowMatar. #A - Do 6 first. #A - Check my profile! #B - If anyone chose C or D, did you even realize my comics aren't supposed to be scary? And did you notice that Side-scroller is for games only? #C - Gyorgs doesn't count, since it's not one of Mr. Yokai's Characters! #A - Check AcEKim's question on Custom-Made Quacks. #Formely the logic is: if you D, then that's A. If you chose B, then that's C. Guess what, D is correct, since it says "squash or a Locust Swarm" not a "Squash or a Locust Swarm". Characters You Might Expect in the Comic Credit to everybody! Primal Rafflesia.png|Primal Rafflesia DOOOOOOT.PNG|Oldoot KABLOOM.PNG|Kabloom V1 Kabloom NEW.PNG|Kabloom V2 Kawaii Kabloom.PNG|Kabloom V3 LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|Kabloom V4 KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom V5 SAY MY NAME.png|Clone Printer Bravely Wear Clothes.PNG|Rather wear clothes girl Delet mii plz.PNG|Delet This CODEY.PNG|Codey_Type_H Codey NEW.PNG|Codey_Type_A Codey X.PNG|Codey_Type_X Swag Times Nine Thousand.png|Codey_Type_O CODEY MECHY.png|Mechy Jawbroke.PNG|Jawbreaker MODULE8.png|Module 8 Woody dab.png|Badder-Dabber Woody Battery Negative.PNG|Battery Num. Pizza.png|Mr. Pizza Woody Scream.PNG|Woody BFDI fries.png|Old French Fries Foldy BFB.png|Foldy Dugtt.png|Dugtt Sans.png|Sans Oreo-And-Eeyore2.png|OAE SPOREY.PNG|Sporey (Humanizer & Deadly) TRICKEH.PNG|Tricky NONONSORE.PNG|Nanisore OLDNANISORE.jpg|Nanisore 2 Fluxy.PNG|Fluxy Honeyhive.PNG|Honeyhive Category:Blog posts